Come Out?
by ChrysantheC
Summary: Harry and Draco decided to publicly announce their relationship.


Title: Come Out?

Author: ChrysantheChealsea

Rating: PG-13 for kisses

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Genre: Romance/Drama

Word count: 1,741

Summary: Harry and Draco decided to publicly announce their relationship.

Warning: Fluff!

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.

* * *

Draco half sat half laid on the bed with his back leaning on the pillows popped up against the headboard, staring ahead to the far wall and seemed to be lost in thoughts. The body next to him shifted and snuggled up to him seeking the warmth that was gone due to the change of position and let out a sign when his head rested merely inches beside the blonde's hips, drifting into sleep again.

Draco looked down with a soft smile and intertwined his fingers in the thick messy raven locks. He played with the hair just behind his lover's ear and called softly, "Harry?"

The boy nuzzled his nose with Draco's middle and hummed under his breath, though didn't open his eyes.

Knowing that he was not really sleeping, Draco flicked Harry's earlobe and called again, this time earning a slight frown and a tiny 'ow' but the result was succeeded anyway. Harry finally opened his eyes reluctantly, the green orbs still filled with mild sleepiness.

"What is it, Draco? You can't sleep?" He mumbled, not bothered to rise from under the blankets and nuzzled further more into the pillow.

With his hand still gently stroking the unruly locks, Draco tilted Harry's chin up with his other hand, bent down low to place a kiss on his lips and murmured against them, "Let's tell them."

Harry blinked, the words delaying its pass of meaning into his brain as he was still clouded with the desire to sleep before he processed what Draco had said clearly and suddenly become wide awake. He pushed himself up this time onto his elbows, knocking Draco's arm away in the progress, the blankets hanging low just under his waistline. The arm that linked with the hand that was playing with his hair and ear just a moment ago didn't feel the offense in being knocked away, and settled itself around Harry's waist with familiar ease.

Harry stared at Draco's face in uncertainty and mild bewilderment for a moment before he blinked again and breathed, "What are you talking about? Tell who?"

Draco tightened his embrace and pulled Harry even close, soaking in the warmth and scent that was just Harry that radiates from him, his fingers spread out on Harry's waist and was lightly scratching the smooth skin there.

"Us. Tell the whole school, about us." He said, suddenly in a very determined tone.

Harry's eyes widened as the last word uttered out of Draco's lips, and then he frowned slightly, his eyes searching Draco's face as though looking for an answer to his unsaid question. He obviously found what he was looking for because he said, still watching Draco steadily. "You're serious."

Draco looked into his eyes and couldn't help but leaned in to capture the other boy's mouth in a sweet kiss.

"Yes, I am. Let's tell them." He said once their lips parted.

Harry just stared at him some more and, after not seeing the indeterminacy of which he was seeking, and found rather the opposite of it, he broke into a smile and nodded, leaned up and pressed his lips to Draco's jaw line before pulling away to say, "Alright. If you're sure."

"I am very sure." Draco said at once, and then he continued before Harry could respond. "It's been long enough. We've been dating for almost over a year now, and our graduation is just a few months away, I want the whole school to know that we're not enemies anymore long since and I want to announce to the rest of the school that I love you."

_So they'll know no one else can have you, except me. Mine. _He added in his head, but waited silently for Harry's reaction.

Harry's eyes softened at his words and he reached out a hand to caress Draco's cheek. Draco's gaze on him never moved.

"I love you too." He said in return. His smile broadened as he opened his mouth and added, "Besides, I _am_ getting a little bit tired of sneaking off under my invisibility cloak every night and sneaking back to the tower again every morning without the chance to ever give you a proper morning kiss." He then leaned his head onto Draco's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his middle.

"We'll tell them tomorrow then." He said after a pause.

Draco nodded his agreement, "We will." He said, and then hugged Harry to him and settled back into the blankets once again, finally being ready to drift off.

A smile was tugged on their lips that were shone by the moonlight spilling into the prefect's room through the slit between the drawn curtains over the window.

* * *

The next morning when breakfast was served, nobody had expected what they will be seeing in a few moments' time.

Draco and Harry still went separately to their respective tables that morning, coming from different directions as well, since Draco suggested that just simply heading into the Hall hand in hand or something wouldn't be as impressive as what he planned in mind. But Harry didn't go back to Gryffindor tower early in the morning like he usually does, only came late in breakfast, half an hour after Draco has left.

He sat down beside his redhead best friend and started filling his plate up, ignoring the suspicious look Hermione was giving him. Ron was busy next to him munching the drumsticks as though he hadn't eaten for days, and thus only gave him a muffled greeting when his mate sat down beside him.

Harry gulped a cup of pumpkin juice down before eating anything and reached out to grab the jar to pour some more when Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and open her mouth, ready to fire out her demand as to where he'd been all night.

But Harry has already been anticipating this, and so as he pulled the jar towards him, he turned and glanced at Hermione and said before she could actually utter a sound. "I'll explain later. You'll know soon enough." And then poured the juice into his cup.

Hermione huffed, which went unnoticed by the surrounding Gryffindors except Harry, and settled down resigned, picked up her toast and spreading margarine onto it.

Harry looked up over to the Slytherin table, unsurprised to find Draco's eyes on him. He grinned and gave a slight nod, his eyes conveying the message of _ready when you are_. Draco nodded back to him and went back to his meal, though Harry knew that he got the message.

Everyone settled into quiet chattering a while after students gradually poured into the Great Hall. All of a sudden Draco shot up from his seat and strode to the middle of the room before anyone could react to his abrupt movement and stood in the aisle, looking straight over to where Harry was sitting.

He smirked and tilted his head, his eyes shone with teasing amusement which everyone save Harry took as a taunt, but Harry knew that it is really only endearment. Harry stared right back, waiting for their little 'play' to begin.

Draco waited a while for the chattering to fade out completely as everyone was starting to sense there's something wrong with the atmosphere of the Hall. And then he said, in his usual lazy drawl, "Harry Potter, I, Draco Malfoy, challenges you to a wizards' duel."

Gasps could be heard the minute Draco's speech was finished, and every head turned instantly to where The Boy Who Lived sat, all waiting anxiously and curiously for his response.

Harry stood up, smiling in spite of himself, which wasn't planned but he just couldn't help it. He tried not to laugh out when he opened his mouth to reply, "You're on. Who's your second?"

Ron was about to stand up volunteering to be Harry's second, even though he had no idea what the hell was going on when Draco's answer stopped him mid-way between standing and sitting.

"Don't have one. Don't need one. Come out already."

Harry had to stifle a chuckle at the intended pun, but walked around the table to meet Draco in the middle of the aisle. He stopped merely inches from Draco and looked at him in false confusion.

"Well, I am out now. Pull out your wand then." He said, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

Draco smirked even more, his gray eyes reflecting the same emotion as Harry's, though due to their angle and position nobody else could see them except themselves. He leaned in, their nose almost bumped together with the closeness, and breathed just loud enough for the nearest students to be able to hear. "You sure you want me to pull it out in front of the whole school?"

Harry closed his eyes as a sudden nervousness came over him and tried to calm down by taking a deep breath. He opened his eyes again and grinned at Draco, "I didn't know that you're such an exhibitionist."

Draco's eyes brightened and with a swift motion he grabbed Harry's hips and pulled him flash against him, their lips met in a passionate kiss at the same time even as the whole school erupted in another round of gasps and exclamations.

They broke apart when the need for air becomes undeniable and turned in one to face the rest of the occupants in the Hall. Draco bent down next to Harry's ears and whispered, "Told you it's simple but the effect is rather fascinating."

Harry laughed openly this time and elbowed him lightly in the ribs. Draco tightened his hold on Harry's waist and announced, "I would like to announce that Harry and I have been dating for over a year now, and we just thought that we might as well let you all know this, just so you wouldn't regret of not knowing before you have to leave Hogwarts."

They left the school to their shocked silence and headed back to Draco's prefect's room in the dungeons, called the school house elves to bring them food to their room and continued to shock people when they go to their classes, walking hand in hand and sitting together in every lesson.

That night, Harry locked away his invisibility cloak in his trunk and hasn't returned for the night to his dorm. Though Ron and Hermione, along with the rest of the Gryffindors, never had to wonder about his whereabouts anymore.

END


End file.
